There are numerous and different types of applications where plastic articles are desired that have good light reflective properties. For example, such articles may be used as a reflector for a light source. The reflector may be designed to reflect light in a certain direction or in all directions. Highly reflective articles may also have usefulness to produce signs. The reflective material may be used to accentuate a word, phrase or symbol appearing on the sign. For instance, in one embodiment, the sign may include a light source that is surrounded by the highly reflective material.
Highly reflective polymer materials may also be well suited for use in labels to accentuate the printed matter on the label or design appearing on the label.
Molded polymer articles having highly reflective properties may also be desirable in applications where the reflective properties may improve the aesthetic appeal of the product. For instance, trim pieces having highly reflective properties may be well suited for use in consumer appliance products, in trim pieces and bezels for automobile interiors and for trim pieces for various other consumer products.
Molded polymer articles having good reflective properties may also be used as reflectors for light-emitting diodes. Light-emitting diodes, commonly called LEDs, continue to increase in popularity as a light source for use in many and diverse applications. LEDs, for example, are displacing incandescent and other light sources in many uses and have found applications, for instance, as traffic signals, large area displays, interior and exterior lighting, cellular telephone displays, digital clock displays, displays for consumer appliances, flashlights, and the like.
The reflector for the LED can also serve as the housing for the LED and is typically made from a molded polymeric resin. For example, the polymeric resin can be injection molded to form the housing and reflector. In one embodiment, the polymeric resin is injection molded over a lead frame for integrating the lead frame into the LED assembly. In certain embodiments, the LED element located w thin the reflector can be sealed by a translucent or transparent resin. The transparent or translucent resin may serve as a lens for further enhancing the light that is emitted.
In U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0213458 entitled “Light-Emitting Diode Assembly Housing Comprising Poly(cyclohexanedimethanol terephthalate) Compositions”, which is incorporated herein by reference, a reflector for an LED is disclosed that is made from a poly(cyclohexanedimethanol terephthalate) (hereinafter “PCT”) composition.
The present disclosure is generally directed to further improvements in formulating polymer compositions that have a desirable combination of properties, such as reflectance and strength, when molded into various different articles.